Movie-cation and More
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: It was a long Freshman year to get to where they are. Jesse takes a trip down memory lane in hopes that Beca gives him the answer he's been waiting for. Just a quick one-shot. Read and review. Summary isn't too great. Jeca!


A/N: I know this is the same old same old. This is just a one-shot recap for all the Jeca fans! Un-Beta'd. Please read and review. Disclaimer: Can't say that I own anything related to the movie or the characters, because I don't!

The sun is shining bright and there's a light cool breeze blowing. Taking out a blanket and laying it in the grass, Jesse is sitting in the quad with his laptop open setting up for his movie-cation with Beca. Its mid-day and his classes are done for today. He's got the dorky crooked smile on his face ever since the Finals at The Lincoln Center, even though The Trebles lost, Beca sang his favorite song from one of his favorite movies-The Breakfast Club. The brunette was pretty harsh with him when he seemed to be the only one really there for her. Remembering the first day at Barden, he spotted her getting out of a taxi, the short girl caught his eye, and he's been smitten with her ever since.

They both work at Barden's radio station together stacking CD's on an internship. Of course, it's something Beca didn't want, she wanted to play the music on the radio. She's actually pretty damn talented mixing songs together. The brunette wants to produce music after all. Jesse wants to score movies, bringing people to tears. He is such a movie nerd, always predictable endings where everything and everyone is honky-dory.

The fit nerd came back to the stage during the auditions to see Beca on stage singing and tapping out a rhythm using a cup. He was so mesmerized the only thing he could mutter was "Wow!" Jesse was not that surprised to see the brunette at aca-initiation night at the amphitheater, (she's talented) of course she's a Barden Bella he thought. He's already lit from the beer he drank, and he spots her standing on the step and decides to approach the alt girl.

"Beca... Beca... Becaw!" He's yelling while trying not to trip up the steps. She stands there with an unbelievable expression on her face. "Wow" she says shaking her head. Talking about a cappella girl, and a cappella boy, and aca- children. That look of disbelief with her adorable smirk made me smile. The riff-off really got to me, I was flirting with her as usual, she cut me off in the middle of my song to rap No Diggity-she was awesome, even though none of the Bella's chimed in, I told her to keep going. Man that was such a turn-on for me.

Regionals wasn't that bad, I enjoyed watching Beca and the Bellas perform (her so called heart-hands was great) albeit the Trebles and Bella's advanced. Aubrey definitely didn't like the fact that I was talking to Beca, because she was giving me a death glare. We were all down around the lobby, when a fight broke out and much to my surprise, Beca sucker-punches a Tone Hanger! Needless to say that shocked the shit out of me. The tiny girl had a mean left hook and she did that to defend me.

Fat Amy and Beca were wrestling with the Trebles trophy when it broke apart and flew through the window. There happened to be a police officer outside and came in a few minutes later. All the Trebles and Bellas scattered away leaving Beca and Jesse to deal with the cops. Trying to explain what happened was like talking to a wall. They wouldn't hear of it and soon the brunette was being handcuffed and placed in the back of the squad car. I didn't have much of a choice but phone her dad Dr. Mitchell. She really wasn't too happy with me then, yelling at me for helping her. She was so mad I called her dad.

Semi-Finals was a disaster, which was the day she really chewed me out in front of everyone. She broke out in a different song from the Bella's set list. Aubrey was laying into Beca something fierce, then the blonde decided to bring my name in the equation (something about sleeping with the brunette).

"Whoa, whoa, Aubrey we are not hooking up." Jesse told the blonde.

Beca spun around quickly yelling at me "JESUS CHRIST! Of course you're here right now, I don't need your help ok, could you BACK OFF!" After she said some more things, next thing I know the tiny brunette was walking out the door.

Being back home during spring break was quite lonely, I couldn't get Beca out of my mind. Everything that went down that weekend; I still miss her. She was blowing up my phone left and right leaving me message after message. I ignored it at first, then decided to listen to each message. Beca was a mess, stuttering with apology after apology. There was even one message she left that was incoherent due to the tiny woman being extremely intoxicated-I didn't know she really drank.

I'm just sitting in my room on the bed with my laptop when I hear a faint tap at the door. I hear Beca on the other side "Come on Jesse, open up, I can smell popcorn."

Sighing and removing my earbuds, I open the door to find the tiny woman looking at me with saddened eyes. "I tried to call you, left a bunch of messages."

Retorting "Yeah, I got 'em." She was apologizing to me without even knowing why I was angry with her. "I'm done with... whatever this is."

Cutting me off Beca mutters "Jesse". I look straight into her eyes stating "I'm done" and close the door in her face. Shaking my head in though 'women'.

The Trebles were waiting at the side of the stage to be called. I hear a soft voice behind me "Hey."

I turn around catching her eyes "Hey" speaking softly. Looking into her steel blue eyes innocently tell me "Uh...Good luck."

"Thanks...You too" I replied giving her a once look over, then proceed to go perform on stage. Settling down in my seat next to Donald, we hear the emcee announce the Bellas. The girls start their set and I've got my hand on my head looking down.

The next thing I know is hearing a familiar tune and Beca's voice singing, as I slowly lift my head up and watch in shock. She's singing 'Don't You Forget about Me' from The Breakfast Club. Not only that, she's singing and looking directly at me. Mouthing "Oh my God" all I can do is watch her perform, her voice is so amazing, she looks amazing, and those dance moves are sexy as hell. I can't take it anymore, this is her telling (no showing) me how she feels. This is her ultimate apology in front of her friends and thousands of people. I get her message loud and clear, I smile and give her the famous fist pump. She ran off the stage after their performance to the seats behind me.

"I told you, endings are the best part."

Looking at me with a smile she says "You're such a weirdo." The next thing I know is she's pulling at the back of my neck and crashes her lips to mine, my hands immediately fall to her waist as I return her kiss. She smiles on my lips and kisses me again.

Snapping back from reminiscing for the year, he takes out some snacks and juice pouches (Beca's favorite is Wild Cherry) placing them on the blanket. He suddenly feels tiny arms snake around his waist and a kiss on the check.

"Hey nerd, what's this" Beca looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Giving her his cheesy smile "I figured we have a movie-cation with the movie that brought us together-The Breakfast Club."

"Wow"! She glares at him. "I didn't think you could get any nerdier but you've managed it." The brunette slightly pushes his shoulder.

"Come on and sit, let's enjoy this ok?" He holds his hand out for her. She sits down and cradles her head in his chest, then Jesse wraps his strong arms around her and as they watch the movie and eat their snacks.

"Ok, so what did you think of the movie?" Jesse asked when he looks down at the tiny brunette realizing she's fast asleep. He sighs and shakes his head at her. Thinking to himself 'can she get any more adorable?'

"Beca" He calls her name and taps at her hip to wake the small girl. She stirs to gain her composure. Beca glances at Jesse with an apologetic look.

"Sorry-" She began. "Like I said...I get bored and never make it to the end" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Beca, I'd like to ask you something" Jesse looked at her innocently, hoping she will say yes. He actually was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize Beca had been speaking to him for a few minutes. "Jesse!" The brunette finally yelled to get his attention.

"Dude, you totally just went to another galaxy." She teased.

"Sorry Becs, it's just I was thinking of something."

"Jess, you said you wanted to ask me something, so what is it?"

Here's the moment Jesse's been really waiting for. He's liked Beca pretty much since day one. They had gotten close over the course of the year. Both had a roller coaster ride of a friendship. He wants Beca to be his girlfriend.

"Beca would you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked hopeful. The brunette always liked to tease Jesse. She stood up and started to walk away swaying her hips. Jesse sat there with his mouth open, thinking what the hell he did wrong. Beca turned around and raised her hand to a come hither motion to Jesse. He immediately got up and walked over to the brunette.

"Good, you're trained well, when your girlfriend motions to come to her-you come." She joked.

"Did you just say-"She cut him off. "-Yes Jesse, I'll be your girlfriend." The small girl gave him the biggest smile she can muster. With the cheesiest smile, he lifted Beca up in the air spinning her in circles.

"Jesse, put me down before I kick your ass!" She growled.

He stopped spinning her and put her back down and pulled her close for a kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It just goes to show, persistency can pay off in the end-Because after all, Endings are the Best Part.

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Again please leave a review. Thanks for your support!


End file.
